Storybroke Affairs
by Nightlife666
Summary: A collection of oneshot drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Malle walked Emma up the steps of her parent's house. She stopped at the front door and turned to face her.

Emma took a step closer to her cocking her head to the left she took Malle's hands.

"You know I actually had allot of fun tonight." Emma grinned.

"Oh well im glad. We really didnt get to do much." Malle grinned her head unconsciously tilting to her left.

"I enjoyed getting to know you better. You arnt anything like your friends." Emma placed her arms around the taller blondes waist pulling her closer.

Malle placed one hand on the wall behind Emma and the other on her hip.

Emma brushed her nose against her date's. She smiled against her lips letting a small giggle escape.

"I hope you aren't trying to charm your way into my pants." Emma whispered brushing her lips over Malle's.

Emma's proximity was setting the tall blonde's body on fire. She wanted nothing more than to press her body against Emma's and claim her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it Miss. Swan."

Emma giggled looking down at her feet. Then back up to Malle pulling her against her.

"Well I must let you know that is not happening. . ." Both girls smiled.

"But I would like to kiss you goodnight."

Malle rolled her head back and then looked back down.

"Oh I would be honoured to receive such a favor." Malle teased.

Emma tilted her head up lightly placing a kiss to Malle's cheek grazing the corner of her mouth. Emma slipped pass Malle to the front door. Malle stared at the spot Emma just vacated and shook her head. She turned to looked at he smaller blonde as she opened the front door.

"Good night Malle. I really had a good time. I hope we can do it again." Emma smiled a blush creeping across her fair cheeks.

"It would be my pleasure Emma." Malle walked toward her. She took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Sleep well my dear." Malle turned to leave but was pulled back by the smaller blonde.

Emma wrapped her arms around Malle's neck and claimed her lips. She pulled her into the house kicking the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow felt rage stiring in the pit if her chest. Emma hasn't spoken to her or Charming in days and she blamed the newly resurrected Dragon. If Maleficent hadnt returned Emma would never have learned about what happened to the sorceress' child.

Emma had left with Regina to find Lily which left Maleficent unsupervised. Snow's heart clinched.

 _She could attack us._

Snow's mind congered up awful images.

 _Kill me and Charming or hurt Neal. No. I have to do something_.

Snow looked at the tall blonde woman as she stood watching the yellow bug drive off.

 _A preemptive strike. I have to protect my son. She already turned our daughter on us._

Snow quickly walked up to the Dragon.

"Snow? Snow what are you doing? "

Charming yelled after her. She was tunnel visioned on her target. Moving through the crowded street Snow could feel her adrenaline pumping.

 _Wow ok she's tall. And kind of scary. No, no I will not back down._

She stopped and looked at Maleficent. Her back was to her and she was starting to walk away. Snow fell in step and rushed at the Dragon.

Maleficent stood watching Regina say goodbye to her son. She was anxious certainly. She wasnt much for prayer but this moment was an exception. She prayed to the ancient gods to guide the former Queen and Savior. To help them find her daughter.

"Malle. I'll keep you updated. Don't worry Emma will find her."

The Blonde smilled down at Regina.

"I hope so little one."

Regina wouldnt risk a hug so she patted and squeezed her arm before getting into the Bug.

Malle watched the two women drive off. She sighed once the yellow car was out of sight.

She turned and headed toward the mayor's office. Lost in thought of what her baby may be doing or what she looks like. Her trance broken at the sound of rapidly approaching feet. She turned in time to see a rushing bob of brown hair duck down and a shoulder being driven into her stomach.

Snow wrapped her arms around Maleficent's knees and pulled them up as she drover her shoulder into the Dragon's gut. Both women dropped to the ground. Maleficent's head bounced off the pavement and her breath left her body.

"Uhh. You son of a. . ." Malle groaned. Her vision blurred and she tried to catch her breath. A hand came down hard on her face before she could lift her had tho summon any magic.

"Stay away from my family! You animal!" Snow screamed as she threw her hands down on Maleficent's face and body.

Maleficent finally got her arms up to cover her head. Giving her a chance to catch her breath. With a powerful magic shout Snow was flown off of the Dragon. Malle slowly got to her feet. She instantly clinched her eyes shut. The pain in her head so sever it was blinding. Snow got up just as slow, trying to catch her breath. Maleficent stood glaring at the woman. She promised Regina she would behave but this idiot was making that difficult. Snow walked over to the blonde looking to continue this fight. Malle lifted her hand; magicly halting the Princess' stride.

"Who the fuck are you calling an animal? The only reason you are not dead right now is because I am giving your daughter a chance to make things right. But you are testing my patience Snow White."

Maleficent walked dangerously slow. Her eyes yellow and smoke pluming from her nose with every breath she took.

"If you attack me again human it will undoubtedly be the last thing you do."

Malle released her hold on Snow and turned to leave. Her head throbed which made seeing difficult. Her gate staggered a bit but she stormed off best she could.


End file.
